First Time Feeling
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is a Meister who was brought into the academy by Lord Death, by the current Lord Death...Death the Kid. She hears a tale from one of the upper classman about the Man in the Moon, she can't help but wonder if the story is real, and if he's still there. So curious in fact, she asks permission from Lord Death to carry out a mission to the Moon...Full Summary Inside!
**First Time Feeling**

 **Summary: Kagome is a Meister who was brought into the academy by Lord Death, by the** _ **current**_ **Lord Death...Death the Kid. She hears a tale from one of the upper classman...about the** _ **Man in the Moon**_ **...she can't help but wonder if the story is real, and if he's still there. So curious in fact...she asks permission from Lord Death to carry out a mission to the Moon, to do her English assignment on the Man in the Moon, which turns into an adventure that the two would** _ **never**_ **forget.**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Crona**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Hey! Hey, Kagome!"

 _Kagome_ turned around as someone pulled on her hoody, causing her to nearly fall in the forceful tug. "Patty...what is it?"

"Nothin', I just wanted to say 'Hi'!"

"Hi..." Kagome smiled, turning her attention back to the moon as she stared up at the blackened orb in the sky.

"Hey, hey!"

"I'm listening, Patty, you don't have to choke me." Kagome ducked her head and freed herself from the hoody, though now a chill made its way along her arms. At least the older female wasn't trying to kill her anymore. "Let's go in and find Liz,"

"Ooookay~!" Patty clung tightly to Kagome's arm as the younger girl walked inside with her. Her mind traveling back to how she came to be at the Gallows.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _ **Let me go!"**_

" _ **Come play with girlie."**_

" _ **No! Let me go!" A younger Kagome fell to the ground painfully when pushed down by a thug in the alleyway she'd been hiding in. "Get away from me you nasty dirt bag!"**_

 _ **The man behind her growled in annoyance as he kicked her painfully in the ribs, watching her fly into a brick wall, then fall to the ground in pain. "Ah, you okay little girl? Need some help?"**_

 _ **Kagome cringed when he lifted her by the hair, tears streaming down her face, "damn it...get...OFF!" Her soul shot bursts of energy dangerously around her, causing the man who held her to drop her as if he'd just bent burnt. Which, if his hands were anything to go by, he had. Charred flesh could be smelt heavily in the air as Kagome tried to push herself up and craw away from the man.**_

" _ **YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING CUNT!" He stomped down on her arm, an ear piercing scream echoed along the alleyway, but those who were in hearing distance didn't care to investigate. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Another kick to her side, and another, and another, stomping on her hand, the sound of bones breaking was becoming a continuous melody in Kagome's ear, just as repetitive and consistent as her own screams were.**_

" _ **Excuse me..."**_

 _ **The man stopped kicking Kagome and turned rage infested eyes onto who ever had interrupted him.**_

" _ **What the fuck do you want?"**_

" _ **I was wondering if I could bother you for some directions. You see, I'm lost. I'm looking for a place called Twisted Claw...do you know where that might happen to be?"**_

 _ **It was silent for a few seconds, and the man who Kagome had been at the mercy of for who knew how long, burst into a hard laugh. "Keep down this alley way, and bank left. You can't miss it...crawling with whores and other fuckables! Like this slip of a bitch!" He brought his foot down along Kagome's side again, kicking her in the hip this time as she had moved in her attempt to crawl away while he was distracted.**_

" _ **I see,"**_

 _ **Kagome heard the voice, and couldn't help but think, it didn't belong in the alleyway.**_

" _ **Well, thank you kind sir for your directions, I'll be on my way...but before that..."**_

 _ **Kagome had her eyes closed in pain, just lying on the cool pebbles that were smashed against her face, trying to concentrate on the chill instead of the pain. She heard a series of grunts and thumps before something fell next to her, opening her eyes, she nearly shrieked at the sight of the man who'd been beating her mere moments ago, lying faced down beside her.**_

" _ **Calm down, I won't hurt you." The voice was soothing, but she couldn't move, and she couldn't turn to see who that voice belonged to. More than the man who had been assaulting her, she was terrified of things she couldn't see, of things she couldn't identify. Shaking horribly, Kagome felt a gentle hand lay itself along her cheek, and she was met with worried blue eyes, and long blonde hair.**_

" _ **Kid, we need to get her help, she's bleeding profusely, and it looks like she's got a lot of broken bones. I'm certain that arms aren't supposed to bend in that direction."**_

 _ **Kagome felt sick, hearing what the girl in front of her said, more tears rushed freely from her eyes as she realized what that meant for her brutally beaten body.**_

" _ **It's okay little girl," another voice, also female, though higher in pitch, came from behind her. Warm fingers running through her hair as she spoke. "Kid will take good care of you!"**_

" _ **Patty, Liz...weapon form. I'm going to take Beelzebub and that means you both need to transform."**_

" _ **Right,"**_

" _ **Got it!"**_

 _ **Kagome cringed and cried out her agony as Kid lifted her into his arms, giving her a first glance at the boy who was to be her hero on that day. His gold eyes meeting her blue eyes, and in a single moment, she felt herself completely trusting him to keep her safe, and protect her from whatever tried its hand at hurting her. Her eyes closing, she let her head lull back against his shoulder and passed out without any reserves left to be seen.**_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

Kagome smiled, thinking about it, she recalled it clearly. How he had a healer come in and care for her, and then insisted she live with him. Patty and Liz had become best friends to her, and Kid...not just a guardian, he was the closest thing to family she had, he was a big brother who had given his word, that he'd always protect her. Why? Because he had felt something burn inside him that day in the alleyway, fiercely yelling for him to save her. That was the answer he'd given her...and so happy was she, to know he had listened to that voice inside.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter 1 of First Time Feeling, let me know what you think, and I'll update again soon, nyan~!** **Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


End file.
